


Medicine

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: MK and Wukong both take adhd/anxiety meds, just.......fluff. this is just fluff, sleepover time at Flower Fruit, theres too much angst in this fandom we need some fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: Due to losing track of time during training, MK spends the night at Flower Fruit Mountain.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> today i got struck by the brilliant thought that, the reason why Wukong is so much calmer in LMK compared to JTTW is because he's taking adhd medicine.i also decided the monkeys would probably have to remind him to take it. so i wrote this whole thing in about an hour or 2.  
> ....yes this is just me projecting no i dont have any other excuse.

MK was staying the night at Flower Fruit Mountain, per Wukong's insistence. They had both gotten a little bit distracted during training, and time had flown by _far faster_ than either of them had thought it would. It was already dark outside when they realized what time it was. Not exactly feeling like flying MK back into town, and not really trusting that MK could use the staff to vault back in the dark, Wukong proceeded to call for a sleepover.

Which was how they ended up standing in Wukong's tiny bedroom, with him rummaging around in his drawer.

"I could've _sworn_ I had some pyjamas around your size in here _somewhere_." Wukong muttered, tail swishing.

"It's fine Monkey King, I can just sleep in my clothes-" MK started to say, but was interrupted as Wukong "aha'd" in triumph, pulling out a set of golden coloured pyjama's with a peach design on them.

"Here you go kid." Wukong said, placing them in MK's hands. MK was surprised to find the fabric was....really soft. Genuinely, this might be the softest fabric he'd ever touched. Without any further protest, MK went into the bathroom to get changed. When he came back out, Wukong was in a matching pair of pyjama's except his were pink.

"Monkey King, I'm gonna be honest, I'm pretty sure these are the most comfortable pyjama's I've ever worn." MK said, "....You might not get this back."

"That's fine kid, you can keep it." Wukong said, waving his hand dismissively. "I can always ma- _buy_ another set whenever I want."

MK paused, catching his mentor's near slip.

"....This wasn't just made by you blowing on a piece of your hair right?"

"Excuse you, I put actual work into making that, and I will not accept that kind of slander." Wukong said, "I don't always take the easy way out you know?"

"Mhm, sure."

".....So! How about we watch a movie!" Wukong said, purposefully changing the subject as he led MK into the living room. "I've got unlimited access to about....pretty much every film that ever existed, so we can watch whatever you want!"

"...Can we watch the Monkey King: Animated Series?" MK asked.

"Kid, who do you think I am? Of _course_ we can watch Monkey King: the Animated Series!" Wukong said, picking up MK with his tail and setting him down on the couch as he grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table, turning on the television to show that he had already had the Monkey King: Animated Series queued up. Selecting episode one, he pressed play.

\----

2 hours and multiple peach flavored snacks later, (seriously, there were a lot of peach flavored snacks. MK was going to have to start bringing his own, normal snacks at this rate, because while he like peaches, there is a limit to how much peach flavored food one can eat), and MK was fully ready to just fall asleep where he was sitting. He yawned, tired.

Wukong paused the show.

"Time for bed then, huh?" He asked. MK nodded, drowsily rubbing at his eye.

"...Don't you feel tired too, Monkey King?" He asked. Wukong shook his head.

"No, I don't exactly...get tired normally, I guess. I mainly sleep to pass the time and because it keeps the monkey's happy." He said, standing up, and walking over to the closet, pulling out some blankets and pillows. "If you stand up, the couch folds out into a bed. You know how to set that kinda thing up right?"

MK hummed an affirmative, standing up and pulling the cushions off the couch in order to start the process of turning it into a bed. As he did so, he happened to notice that one of the monkeys was digging through his bag, looking for something. MK momentarily contemplated stopping it and making sure the monkey didn't steal anything, but then thought better of it, deciding that that was something that could wait till morning.

MK set up the bed-couch, running his hands down the sheets that were on it once he pulled it out, checking the bed for anything as a habit. He found a spider in his bed once, and now he couldn't go to sleep unless he'd checked the bed for spiders and bugs beforehand.

He was about to just crawl on the bed and curl up to wait for Wukong to throw the blankets over top of him, when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder.

He stumbled a little under the sudden weight, but quickly recovered. He turned his head to the side to see the same monkey that had been digging through his bag, holding a small pill bottle.

Oh right, he'd almost forgotten to take his medicine.

Politely, he thanked the monkey, gently taking the pill bottle out of its hands and twisting it open. The monkey, seemingly satisfied in that he was taking his medicine, jumped off his shoulder and ran away. MK watched the monkey as it ran and jumped onto Wukong-

Who was covered with other monkeys. Somehow, while setting up the bed, MK had failed to notice as the other monkeys had basically swarmed Wukong. He was standing still, still holding the blankets and pillows, as the monkeys tugged on his ears and fur.

"Okay, _okay_ , I get it, _fine_." Wukong said, "Geez."

"Uh," MK said, frozen, pill halfway to his mouth. "What the _fuck_ is happening?"

"Language." Wukong quietly admonished, before sighing. "This happens every night. They're reminding me to take my meds. Speaking of which, hurry up and swallow that pill before you drop it."

MK hurriedly followed through on that, taking his pill with bottle of peach juice that he had left on the coffee table earlier. While he did this, another monkey came in, holding a pill bottle that was rather similar to MK's, and forcibly putting it into Wukong's hands.

"So." MK said, "You uh. You take medicine too?"

"Yeah.....I hate taking it though. I can swallow a pill but that doesn't mean I like doing it." Wukong said, untwisting the cap of the bottle, and dry swallowing the pill. "Tried using the liquid version once, but it tasted gods-awful, so I don't plan on doing that again."

Seemingly satisfied that Wukong had taken his medicine, the monkeys finally got off of him, spreading to curl up in different places around the room. MK, figuring that the monkeys had the right idea, climbed onto his bed for the night, laying down on his side. Wukong dropped a few blankets on top of him, and then proceeded to flop onto the bed himself, curling up beside him.

\-----

The next morning, when MK was late to work, his only excuse was that Wukong _really_ didn't like alarm clocks.

(Wukong promised to pay to get MK a new phone, but the damage had been done.)


End file.
